


i held you close as we both shook

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is a good friend, M/M, Panic Attack, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Patton feels himself falling into a panic attack, and seeks out his soulmate to help them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: soulmate september [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	i held you close as we both shook

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: any intense emotions your soulmate feels you will also experience.

Patton noticed that his leg had started bouncing ten or fifteen minutes ago, and, although for him that wasn't really anything to worry about, he perhaps should have seen this coming. His heart beginning to pound, a underlying sense of fear, black spots beginning to dance in his vision-

He needed to find Virgil. Quickly.

Trying to push that fear down - it wasn't his _own_ fear, not his own anxiety, this shouldn't be so difficult, and yet he still felt like he was on a the verge of tears from the very _thought_ of talking to the teacher - he slowly raised a shaking hand. The teacher sighed, but looked at him.

"Ca-" He breathed in, trying to remain calm. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Once again, the teacher sighed. "No. You just had break."

"But-"

"I said no."

Patton shut up, the anxiety quickly taking over and preventing him from trying any more. Instead, he stared down at his desk, trying his best to breathe in and out but finding it increasingly difficult. Jeez, what on Earth had happened to Virgil to make him feel this way? It wasn't rare for his soulmate to get anxious, and Patton always felt a _little_ nervous, all the time, but it was never this bad. And the thought of Virgil being hurt, being in _danger_ just made Patton worry, which made the panic attack worse, which would undoubtedly make _Virgil's_ panic attack worse, which-

"Patton," a soft voice said besides him. His friend, Logan, gently rubbing his back. "Are you okay?"

Patton shook his head, closing his eyes. He wasn't going to cry in class. He _wasn't_.

"What's wrong?"

He tapped his finger on the side of his leg, trying to get his voice to work. He just about managed to get out, "It's Virgil," before his throat closed up, feeling as though he was choking, like he couldn't breathe at all.

He just about heard Logan say, "Let's get you out of here," before he was being lead away, out of the classroom. As soon as Logan let go off his arm, he immediately collapsed against the wall and took his phone out his pocket, calling Virgil and holding the phone up to his ear.

There was a few rings before Virgil picked up. Still, there was only silence on the other side. Silence on Patton's end, too. Eventually, he had a small tap - four taps. The two had made a secret tapping language for this sort of situation. One tap meant okay but not able to talk in their current location, two taps meant okay but unable to talk at all, three taps meant not okay and unable to talk, four taps meant really, really not okay. An emergency.

Patton tapped back two times. They had a response procedure as well - one to check if the other wanted to text to figure things out, two to ask for the others location, three to request a video call. They very really tapped three times, but it was there as a precaution - same as four taps, which... well, based on how Patton was currently feeling, he could understand why Virgil had chosen that.

Virgil soon hung up, and, what seemed like less than a second later, a text came through - he was in the maths base, hidden in that small space between the office and the stairs, where the two of them often hung out. Patton took several deep breaths in and out, before slowly standing up and walked over towards Virgil, Logan walking besides him and glancing at him every few seconds.

Eventually, he reached the maths base, and quickly found Virgil, his back pressed into a corner and his arms wrapped around his knees. Patton quickly shot a glance at Logan, signalling that it was fine for him to leave - it wasn't, not really, not when both of them were like this, but at the same time, they had gone through this before and... they'd be fine.

After Logan left - probably just around the corner, staying close enough to assist if needed - Patton made his way towards Virgil, sitting down besides him. That anxious feeling began to wash away, just a little, replaced with... relief, admiration, love. He offered out a (still shaky) arm to Virgil, and Virgil scooted closer to him, ducking under his arm and allowing Patton to hug him tight. The anxious feeling faded even more.

Patton began to breathe in and out, slowly, and Virgil copied his pattern, until eventually the anxious feeling completely disappeared. From Patton, at least - from the looks of it, Virgil was still on edge, but the emotion wasn't as strong as before, Patton was fully equipped to deal properly with the rest.

"Sorry," Virgil spluttered out, as he buried himself into Patton, wrapping his own arm around Patton and squeezing his shoulder tight.

"It's okay," Patton reassured. He began to absentmindedly draw circles on Virgil's chest, and Virgil relaxed. "You're okay. I'm okay. Everything's okay."

"But-"

"Shh." Patton hugged him even tighter. "We can talk about what happened later, okay?"

A brief moment of hesitation, before Virgil nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"Good."

"I- Did I hurt you?"

Patton made an incomprehensible noise of sadness. "Baby, no! It's not your fault, yeah? And I'm fine, honestly. Don't you worry."

Virgil breathed in and out, and then closed his eyes. "Can we stay here?"

"Well, uh, we do kinda need to get back to class-"

"Just a few minutes?"

Patton sighed. "Okay, Virgil. Yes. We can... I'll stay with you as long as you need me too, okay?" He leant down and kissed Virgil's forehead, and Virgil displayed a small smile. He'd be okay. They'd both be okay.


End file.
